


Pretty Kitty

by Muucifer



Series: Winter Break Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catboys, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk tries being a catboy to turn John on but it just makes him giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

Dirk twiddles the ears on the top of his head, adjusting them until they sit straight for the hundredth time. Just as he goes to leave the room, the door flies and open John’s bouncing in. The brunette stops in his tracks when Dirk turns around and pins him with a stare. Orange meet blue, Dirk’s glasses are off and set to the side.

John open and closes his mouth a couple of times, but Dirk doesn’t let him say anything. He slinks up to him, shaking his hips as best he can, and presses his hands to John’s chest. John watches him wide-eyed while Dirk leans up to lick a trail from his jaw to his ear, purring softly. It gives him the effect he was going for, John shudders under his fingertips and presses a sloppy kiss to Dirk’s cheek.

They stumble backward; falling onto the bed together as John shucks off is clothes and attempts to disrobe Dirk at the same time. Once his clothes are gone, Dirk sits forward and kisses John’s chest. His silky tongue laves over a pert nipple, coaxing it until it’s hard and flushed. Pale fingers comb through blonde locks, avoiding the decorations and tugging softly.

Dirk gives him a predatory smile, peering up with bright eyes. A quiet gasps rips out of John’s throat when gold fingers curl around his hips, tugging them up and drawing complex shapes into his creamy skin.

“Mmmn John, you’re so pretty, the color of milk. I just wanna lick you up.” He gives him a sultry look through long white lashes, but the effect is lost as John begins snickering. Dirk sits back, pouting while John cracks up. His laugh is cute, kind of loud, and dissolves into soundless shakes of his shoulders before picking back up. Dirk inches closer until he’s chest to chest with John, lip still jutting out offensively. John finally calms down, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“I’m sorry that was just too funny, Dirk.” The blonde huffs, turning away from him and crossing his arms across his chest. “Nooo don’t be like that, you’re cute! You just suck at being sexy!”

Dirk scowls at him, “Shut up, I did this for you, ya know.” John nods, cupping Dirk’s face and pulling him back and planting wet kisses all over his face. He murmurs between kisses how much he appreciated the thought. “And I don’t suck at being sexy, you just can’t appreciate it.”

“Aww Dirk you really do look good though, just keep your mouth shut. The ears look hot, I promise.” He punctuates this sentence with a solid smack of their lips together, silencing any protest Dirk could have given him. Dirk stiffens, but soon relaxes and slumps against John’s body, leaning into the kiss. John wonders if Dirk would purr for him, and just as he’s about to pull back and question him, Dirk makes a small noise into his mouth. His chest rumbles quietly, the vibrations spreading into John’s.

This time when Dirk shuffles back and down John’s body, there’s no corny commentary following his descent. He merely laps a line down John’s chest, dipping once into his bellybutton as well. His tongue teases out across the head of his cock, licking away the bubble of pre and swallowing it down. John follows his every move, panting shallowly as Dirk tends to his cock. Tiny licks dance around the shaft and over the crown. He attaches his lips to the side, suckling on it and working them around him. Dirk parts his lips around the tip, tongue playing with the frenulum. John bucks up, groaning when Dirk lets the cock slide into his mouth.

He clutches onto Dirk’s hair, petting over the ears. Dirk whines around him when he tugs on a few strands, so John does it again. It earns him a low hum as Dirk moans. Spurred into action, Dirk bobs his head and lathes his tongue across as much of the bottom the cock in his mouth as he can. He tightens his lips around the head and sinks back down as far as he can, John shuddering ever time his cock hits the back of his throat and begins to slide down.

“Oh god, Dirk. Fu-ah-ck.” Under his touch, the blonde can feel John tightening up and being pushed to his peak. He grins around him, going as far as he can, letting John’s dick slide into his throat. He hums around it, John spasming. Using the brunette’s distraction, he grabs at the lube he’d left on the bed earlier and pops it open, pouring it over his hands. Just before John spills into his mouth, he pulls back completely.

“John you look better than me. So fucking sexy, not even trying.” Dirk bats his hands away when John reaches for himself and makes a noise of distress. He slips his fingers under him, smearing lube in the crevice of his ass and over his entrance. John jerks up and stares wide-eyed at him. He thought he’d get the chance to fuck Dirk. He thought wrong. One finger pushes in easy enough, John arching back and whimpering as it stretches him open just the slightest bit. Dirk curls and wiggles it around, slathering lube all over inside him.

John begs and pleads for more, he was so close just a moment ago but one was not nearly enough to get him off, especially not when Dirk was purposely avoiding his prostate. A long finger hooks around the tight ring of muscle as it pulls out, making him squirm. Two go in almost as easily, spreading him open around them as they breach. He tries to rock his body down, force them as far as they can go, but Dirk pins him with a hand around his hip and glares down at him.

“Let kitty make you feel good, John. Can’t have you making a mess when I want to drink it up. It’s all for you.” He shudders, Dirk’s voice lulling over him. How does he manage to sound so calm when John’s so close to bursting he wants to cry. A few stray tears drip down his cheeks as if on cue. Dirk sighs, leaning up and twisting his fingers as he does. They brush across the bundle of nerves John’s been begging for and he nearly finishes right then. But Dirk nuzzles his cheek and slides his fingers out. John keens, body hunching into Dirk’s. Dirk rubs his non-sticky hand across John’s cheeks, wiping the tears away and murmuring into his ear.

“Please please oh god please, Dirk.” He doesn’t do anything, simply holds John until he comes back from the edge and trembles in his arms. Dirk combs through his hair, snuggling him tight against his chest. It’s soothing, but does nothing for the fire in his stomach. He’s so hard it aches, and he can see his cock; weeping and purple. He reaches for it again, hand heavy as it moves down towards himself. Dirk catches his hand, pulling it up. His lips are silky and damp as they press to his knuckles. He drops John’s hand and snakes his hand down, pressing two fingers back and quickly adding a third.

John quivers in his arms, body snapping in on itself as Dirk eases the third finger in until it’s pressed alongside the others. His little hands lock into Dirk’s spikes, catching a few stray tuffs of fur from the ears as well. A delectable sound gets stuck in his throat when Dirk hesitantly nudges his digits against that wonderful collection of nerves. Then Dirk’s shimmying lower on his body until he’s eyelevel with the weeping cockhead. Blue eyes flick down long enough to catch orange before rolling back as Dirk licks his lips and takes him again. Wet heat swallows him just as there’s another loving touch on his inner walls. The combination has him reeling over the edge, cinching down on Dirk’s hand and back arching into Dirk’s knowledgeable mouth.

Dirk’s throat coaxes every drop from him, drinking it down and making satisfied noises that leave John gasping, begging him to stop. He pulls back, sly grin in place as he swipes his tongue around his mouth and smacks his lips. John whimpers, flopping back onto the bed and spasming one final time, a trickle of white splattering his hip. Dirk immediately darts down and licks that up, tongue lapping long, slow lines over the bone of his pelvis. John misses the sight of Dirk stroking his own erection and coating it in lube.

Blinking blearily back into focus, John groans when he sees Dirk pushing himself up and hooking John’s knees around his hips. He whines out, “Dirk pleas-,” but is cut off when Dirk slips his cock into John’s waiting hole. Instead, the last words are transformed into a high keen as Dirk spreads him open and buries himself to the hilt in one swift move. Dirk sits on his haunches, fingers rubbing over John’s stomach and sides as he waits for John to catch his breath. John’s oversensitive body protests every twitch of their bodies, tiny tremors racing through him as he takes deep gulps of air. It didn’t hurt, rather it was too much.

As soon as Dirk feels John relax around him, he carefully extracts himself. With just barely the tip still inside, he slams back in all the way. John jerks, body seizing up as his dick springs back to life. Every thrust Dirk makes encourages his now enthusiastic erection. Dirk continues to roll his hips into John’s, ignoring the hardness between them. A solid jab at his prostate takes away the last bit of uncertainty he had, and he throws his arms around Dirk and drags him back to his lips. They meet messily, John missing the mark and sucking along his chin until Dirk rights them and meshes their mouths together.

Their teeth clack painfully more than once, but neither notice as Dirk continues to slam into John’s body. John teases his tongue around Dirk’s mouth, and Dirk licks every inch of John’s. Warm breath mingles in the limited space between them until the need for air forces them apart. John attacks the tan cheeks and jaw, biting down with too-large front teeth and covering Dirk in dark red blotches. Dirk latches onto John’s throat, dragging his own teeth across the pale expanse. He nips, John gasps. Smaller pink marks soon cover John’s skin. Dirk tugs John’s lip between his teeth, nibbling on it until John slides his tongue out across them. This kiss is merely sloppy collisions as they miss more often than not, John instead focusing on the feel of Dirk filling him up with every thrust and Dirk on the overwhelming heat of John’s body.

John whimpers, one hand slipping from Dirk’s hair, brushing past a slightly lopsided cat-ear, to his stomach where his cock drools helplessly. He circles a couple of fingers around the corona, massaging the slit and tracing his veins as he snakes his hand lower until he can squeeze the base of his cock. Dirk’s stomach hits his hand, putting more pressure on it. He yelps when Dirk suddenly snaps his hand down and grabs it, yanking John’s hand away and then diving down to touch him again. His are lighter than John’s, barely there ghosts that leaving him bucking up to get more friction only to have Dirk pull away and taunt him. Dirk’s hand is warmer than his, leaving a burning trail as he swirls a single fingertip around the head and smearing the pre that drips down the shaft. He pokes and prods, never quite heavy enough to satisfy. His hips don’t stop their relentless place and he’s large enough to brush every spot inside of John and leave in pathetically empty when he slides out.

Dirk tosses him over and John lands on his stomach, knees stretched oddly out and fingers scrambling to find purchase before Dirk rams back inside. The angle is better, and he hits John’s prostate in one go, John all but screaming as pleasure floods through him. Every ridge of his entrance drags along Dirk’s cock, every slight ripple echoes through both of their bodies. Dirk scratches his nails down John’s back, leaving eight trails until he reaches John’s hips. He claws at those next, leaving John a litany of cat-scratches without the blood. The pain mixes with the pleasure that fills his body, enhancing it into a pleasant burn as Dirk grinds their bodies together. His dick brushes along John’s prostate, his fingers alternate between giving John haphazard strokes along his dick and clawing lines into his thighs.

John finishes first, voice reaching a crescendo before shutting off completely as it cracks and John pulses out his release across the bed and Dirk’s fingers. His back arches, bending nearly in half as he spasms and twitches through his orgasm. His walls clench down tight around dirk, who rides him through it. Then Dirk’s right there with him, spilling inside of John as his cock is milked by John’s entrance. Their bodies rolls and grind, and John drops his face down and drools absently into the sheets while Dirk’s thrusts get slower and farther apart until he finally slips out and collapses down next to John.

They lay together, panting and gasping for breath. John works on getting his vision uncrossed, the whole room is lopsided and Dirk’s a fuzzy blur. Dirk struggles to get his trembling under control, having the strength to fumble along the sheets and lace his fingers with John’s and give him a light squeeze. John closes his eyes, wiggling over to Dirk and propping his chin on Dirk’s chest and nuzzle his face into the tan skin. Dirk raises his other hand, heavy and covered in pre and leftover lube, and drops it onto John’s upper back. John grimaces at the mess, but savors the warmth of Dirk’s body under his.

When their breathing is somewhat even and John can see straight again, they both make more of an effort to curl together. John mindlessly combs his fingers back through Dirk’s hair. He snickers at the cat ears still perched there, albeit a little off kilter. Dirk shuffles around, grabbing a thin, somewhat clean sheet and tugs it up over them. It’s early, they wouldn’t sleep yet, but they settle down regardless.

John tugs the ears until their centered as best they can be given John and Dirk’s situation. The blond shoots him an odd look, questioning him silently. John shrugs it off and twirls a few stray tuffs between his fingers. Dirk smirks, hugging John to his body.

“I like the ears. You should wear them again.” Dirk glances back at John, cheeks tinted pink as he determinedly avoids Dirk’s eyes. John tucks his nose under Dirk’s chin, ending the conversation. Dirk chuckles, the sound vibrating through his chest and John flushes harder.

“Cat boys are fucking sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art exists for this on my art blog  
> What a world.


End file.
